


【DickJay】非戀人禁止    unsuitable

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 前情提要：蛛網的事件結束，一切塵埃落定，但是迪克就此拒絕和傑森說話，兩人陷入冷戰。與此同時，布魯斯派迪克去布魯德海文肅清日益腐敗的警政，而紅頭罩選擇留在哥譚發展新事業，成為冰山賭場的新主人杰，卻意外的引來北美大毒梟黑面具的關注。本章有12車，雷者注意本文bgm(強烈推薦！！！)Charlie Puth CP- How Long  、Done For Me





	【DickJay】非戀人禁止    unsuitable

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

傑森在房間裡醒來，完全不記得自己發生了甚麼事情。

這裡，是哪？他發現自己對於怎麼來到這個房間沒有任何印象，還有為什麼他的頭這麼痛？被俘了嗎？

反射性地去掏槍，然後傑森發現自己摸了個空，沒有武器，手腳沉重的不像自己的。  
他躺在陌生的床上醒過來，身上沒有武器，身體還不聽使喚，渾身都很疼，像是他剛被人暴揍了一頓。

他媽的搞毛？

一深入思考，傑森的腦子就像是被巨斧給劈開似的疼痛。

他瞬間慌張的像是一隻失去保護殼的小蝸牛，只覺得渾身的柔軟和弱點都暴露在外。

沒有槍沒有匕首，讓他覺得自己幾乎是裸體的，說到這個……他身上的衣服，天殺的也不對！

傑森這下子真的慌了，他看著自己身上的暗紅襯衫和西褲，這不是紅頭罩應該穿著的衣服！他不可能穿著這種東西到會讓自己失去意識的地方。

光是爬下床走到門口，傑森就快喘不過氣了，他很多年沒有失去對肌肉的控制到這種程度，他現在就是一個只能任人宰割的廢物，每個細胞都在因為失去身體的控制權而尖叫著恐懼。

傑森看著樓下堅硬的水泥地面，只能放棄走窗戶，試探的推開了房門，走廊外空無一人，整座房子靜悄悄的，他赤足走過布置奢華的走廊，地板上鋪著厚厚的絨毯，每一幅畫都在視線裡扭曲成陰森可怕的樣子，就像顛倒錯亂的記憶……好像有人將手伸進他的大腦裡一陣亂攪，對紅頭罩來說即使瀕死也不會如此脆弱，這種感覺太陌生太可怕了，他發自內心的想要尖叫，又憑著最後的理智硬是壓下。  
不要尖叫，壞主意，會引來壞人，他們會傷害他，狠狠的傷害他。

暈眩閃過，一連串的畫面，火車飛馳著，高大嚴厲的紅髮女子……再來濃烈到讓人窒息的煙霧遮蔽傑森的思考，是從未聞過的麻醉毒氣。

理智是一個低沉冷酷的聲音，正在分析著他的身體狀況，暈眩疼痛、無法集中、呼吸困難，藥物，他聞到一股化學試劑的噁心味道，這立刻讓他乾嘔了起來。  
被人痛揍一頓然後下藥了，或者被人下藥之後痛揍一頓，不管怎麼樣都很不妙，勾起很不好的回憶，幸好當前沒有活人，不然他怕自己控制不住，他可不想要清醒的自己站在一堆屍體裡，血流成河的，然後外頭有支軍隊準備衝進來掃射。

很大的獨棟豪宅，空蕩蕩的死寂著，大門沒鎖。

傑森順利的來到大門口，但是這種毫無阻礙的更加顯得一切恐怖至極，像是什麼三流的驚悚遊戲。他赤著雙足走出了大門，發現自己在寧靜的住宅區街道上，昏黃的街燈讓頭疼舒緩了，他悄悄的走進陰暗巷道，然後往看起來更明亮的街區走去。  
地面粗糙冰冷，頭好痛、無法順利呼吸是最糟的，好像整個氣管都僵硬了，怎麼努力呼吸都似馬達空轉。傑森頭昏眼花，每走一段距離就必須扶著髒汙的牆面停一停，同時還要小心翼翼的回顧身後，只覺得巷道裡的每個黑影裡好像都藏著追殺者。

他覺得自己是一隻帶傷獵物，踉踉蹌蹌的在陌生的叢林中逃竄。

走進熱鬧光亮之中，杰森絆到了東西，腿一軟就往路上跪了下去。

一台黑藍色調的SUV猛然在他面前煞下，紅藍的光掃過他的眼前，傑森模糊的視線慢慢聚焦在車身上烤漆的大字，穿著眼熟制服的陌生人走向他，按著配槍。

BHPD.....布魯德海文……警方……這幾個字眼從零碎的拼圖慢慢地變成一個完整的指標。

傑森抓住了那個巡警，努力吸了好幾口氣才能講出完整的一句話來，「我要見重案組的…格雷森，理查德.格雷森警探。」

*  
BHPD，格雷森警探慢吞吞走過冷氣強勁的走廊，那雙迷倒千萬少女的藍眼此時佈滿憂愁和煩惱。  
這番調查下來，情況確實如同布魯斯所說的，布魯德海文警察高層腐敗問題嚴重，迪克需要做的就是從內部開始肅清蛀蟲，幸好布魯德海文本來就是他的城市，而且離高譚不遠，他才能有餘裕想想該拿小翅膀怎麼辦，先不提和好之後的進度，人都刻意躲著他，怎麼和好都是個問題，雖然知道傑森始終還留在哥譚，但是迪克已經沒有辦法像以前一樣直奔對方安全屋了。

冷戰這種事情，是拖越久越糟的。

剛結束會議的迪克懷著滿腹憂思走進他們隊裡的辦公室裡，那坐滿大會議室裡的腐敗警察高層在夜翼的眼裡都沒有他的小翅膀難搞。

破壞一段關係很容易，要修復關係卻很難，就跟小翅膀極具創意砸毀了他們那個愛巢一樣。

「格雷森。」他隔壁桌的金髮女郎朝他揮手，「剛剛巡警隊來了電話，說有個滿身是傷的倒楣蛋堅持要見你，沒見到你之前他甚麼都不肯說，我讓他們把人帶來了。」

迪克為了這個超展開眨了眨，開始思考哪個線人會用如此極端的方式找他，他朝女郎微笑眨眼，「謝謝你，勞拉。」

「不客氣，他們晚點就到。」友善的勞拉回以一笑，露出編貝般的白牙，「你可以請我喝咖啡作為我謝禮。 」

「明天我會帶來辦公室。」迪克回以禮貌的微笑。

辦公室的門被推開了，巡警帶著一個紅色襯衫的男人走進來，指向勞拉和迪克，俊美的警察僵住不動，藍眸瞪得好大  
。  
勞拉瞇眼打量著那是個十分狼狽的男人，左邊的顴骨有著瘀青，右邊的唇角裂開，黑髮濃密凌亂散在額頭上，鼻樑剛毅，眉頭深鎖著一雙略憂鬱的綠眼，身材高大健美，修長的雙腿在西裝褲的襯托下令人垂涎三尺，可惜那冷厲的神色還有傷痕讓他看起來非常具有威脅性，像是草原裡兇猛的獵食動物。

勞拉的眼角散過殘影，原本在她身邊的格雷森警探以一種神奇的速度原地消失，然後出現在襯衫男旁邊，朝他伸出手去，惶然又害怕。

「杰，發生了甚麼……」

紅襯衫男一把抓住了格雷森，看起來幾乎要將好脾氣的警察給吃下肚似瞪著他，凶狠又專注的模樣讓勞拉感覺對方是來尋仇的，下意識的將手放在槍套上。

下一秒殺氣滿滿的傢伙眼一閉，格雷森警探反射性的張開手，正好將人抱著滿懷。

「傑森！」

迪克要給傑森嚇死了。

他們自從結束了清剿蛛網任務之後就再也沒跟對方說話，每次只要有兩個人在開會氣氛就很奇怪，最後在眾人紛紛的抗議下，布魯斯把迪克趕回布魯德海文讓他管管這座城市的警察機構腐敗問題，然後私下暗示傑森如果紅頭罩去找北美毒梟黑面具的麻煩，組織會非常歡迎非常支持，但是不許在會讓北美大亂的情況下殺死他。  
布魯斯還直接把人叫來叫他們矛盾解決之前不許來總部，還真是謝謝你啊，布魯斯，我和小翅膀之間變成這樣你以為是誰害的！

老天，我的老天！

迪克一望見傑森就知道出事了，他的臉色異常發青，青色的瞳孔渙散。夜翼瞬間失去思考的能力，用最快的速度來到傑森的身邊，想要確定他的小翅膀沒事，「杰，發生了甚麼……」

傑森緊緊的抓住他的雙臂，用力到會留下瘀青的程度，他張大眼睛凶狠的瞪著迪克，確認他的身分之後，傑森才掙扎著吐出幾個字，「被下藥了，不能…呼吸……」

下一秒，他如同斷線的木偶倒下，迪克抱住沉重的軀體，差點魂飛魄散，尖叫到了他的嘴邊又硬生生的嚥下去。

「基督，救護車！」巡警大叫，上帝可不會幫他打電話。

「不要！」迪克反駁，下意識地把人往懷裡藏，他可以聽見自己的聲音毫無顫抖的挽救著失態，一邊掏出手機飛快按下醫療支援，「我是說不用，這是我弟弟，隔壁街有家私人診所，我送他去就好。」

像是聽到他們的對話，杰森掙扎兩下，努力的睜開眼睛，他看起來快要吐出來了，「不要醫院……我沒事……」

「傑，你一點說服力也沒有！」迪克衝他喊道，傑森勾著他肩膀努力的想要站起身來，醉鬼似的，可是迪克可以聞到殘留在他頭髮的煙霧氣味，濃烈的化學物質，聞起來非常像手術用的麻醉氣體，又有些不同。

「迪克，這誰？他長得有點眼熟。」勞拉捧著醫藥箱跑了過來，並未聽到迪克與巡警的對話，然後她看到了兩人親密的姿勢，某種女人的直覺擊中了她，令她遲疑問道，「這是你的，男朋友？」

可惡，這些日子裡她的媚眼都做給基老看了！

「是的，我來照顧他就好，幫我請假。」一把將人橫抱而起，迪克只想馬上帶著傑森去檢查。  
他就這樣扛著一個比他高大的男人迅速的消失在眾人眼中，大家對於格雷森警官的臂力有了新的認識。

「啊，那是冰山賭場的王子！JAY！真的，紅襯衫很適合他。」勞拉以拳擊掌，終於想到襯衫男是誰了，最近娛樂新聞很火那個冰山賭場擁有者的高譚王子。  
純鑑賞來說，高譚王子衣衫筆挺整齊的時候火辣的不行，被搞得一團亂之後反而更顯性感，不過哪個傢伙這麼有種？記得冰山賭場是紅頭罩的幫派勢力底下的資產之一。

「這傢伙來布魯德海文惹上了甚麼麻煩？」職業使然，勞拉轉頭盤問巡警。

「我遇到他的時候就這樣子了！」巡警與她對望，一臉直男式的驚恐，「等等，那倒底是格雷森警探的弟弟，還是他的男朋友？」

「哈？」

*

「傑森，你還能撐得住嗎？」迪克將自己的外套給傑森罩住頭臉，一邊對路上遇到的幾個關注者點頭示意。

「嗯，就是，麻痺和…呼吸困難……頭痛。」傑森挨在迪克頸側細聲地說道，溫熱的氣息撲在脖子上，紅頭罩難得一見的溫順讓迪克非常害怕，”這誰？這他媽不是傑森！傑森死也不可能在還有意識的情況下讓我公主抱，所以這誰？”諸如此類的語句在迪克的內心瘋狂刷屏，他一度想要把傑森丟出去，看看對方會不會手刀衝回來揍他來測試本人真偽。

走著員工通道回到他的車上，將人放進前座然後將椅子調低之後，迪克率先俐落地搜索杰森的身上，尋找任何還在流血的傷口，他看到打鬥製造的瘀青和擦傷，有些很嚴重，但是沒有斷裂的骨頭。衣服是乾淨的，那股藥物氣味的來自頭髮和皮膚，衣服下也有不少瘀痕，有些甚至看得出是子彈在防彈服上造成的瘀痕，但是都被擋住了。

證明這些傷痕傑森穿著裝備時留下的，中途發生了甚麼，讓傑森換了一身…他平時很少穿的衣服？有追蹤器嗎？一邊想著，迪克快速的檢查起傑森身上那薄薄布料裡所有能藏東西的地方。

當迪克的手滑過傑森的胸口時，他在左胸停了下來，因為指尖感覺到口袋的布料下還有樣薄薄的紙。  
迪克掏到了一張純白的名片，除了電話號碼外，上面用紙輕挑筆跡寫下了簡單的一句話，勾搭之意無法更明顯了。  
CALL ME.  
紙片發出不堪負荷的聲音，瞬間捏皺在迪克掌心裡，這個不知名留言人輕易靠著小字條的惹毛了號稱BATSMEN裡脾氣最好，任何危機都能氣定神閒微笑的男人。

傑森敏銳的察覺到迪克異樣的情緒，努力與暈眩抗拒著從座椅上爬起來關切，「迪克？有追蹤器嗎…該死…白癡…我要是把敵人引來……」

「沒事！你好好躺著。」迪克一爪子把他拍回位子上去，把字條塞進自己的口袋，咬牙切齒的說道，「先帶你去看醫生。」

他們去BATSMEN旗下的私人醫院，檢查結果出來，傑森吸入了配方嶄新的麻醉氣體產生了輕微的過敏反應，而且有輕微的腦震盪，如果是舊式麻醉氣體，一般濃度傑森可能就跟吸菸一樣，但是這種確確實實的放倒了傑森，抗藥性讓傑森醒了過來卻四肢無力，腦震盪和恐慌症更是雪上加霜。  
還有傑森的腳，他不知道從哪裡逃出來，連鞋子都沒有穿，幸好只是髒汙沒有傷痕，迪克想著布魯德海文有些丟滿針頭碎酒瓶的巷道，心裡一陣的後怕。

醫生宣布傑森的狀況穩定，過敏反應被緩解，杰森只需要靜養等待藥物代謝掉時，站在床前迪克感覺到有人輕扯一下他的衣襬，他頓了頓問道，「我可以帶他出院靜養嗎？」

他現在知道傑森討厭醫院，任何常受傷或者被實驗過的人都會討厭醫院，因為蒼白的燈光和消毒水氣味、儀器的嗶嗶聲都會勾起屬於蛛網的過去。

醫生很無奈的給任性的特工們放行了，只是提醒說在藥物反應徹底代謝掉前讓他們注意點。  
醫生走之後，那隻悄悄抓住他衣襬的手就收回去，傑森躺床上閉著眼睛裝死呢，迪克看著他，想到傑森見到自己時那渾身緊繃都鬆下的瞬間，既惱怒之後心裡燃起微薄的希望。

就像蹣跚流浪的人終於看到了家門，再往前幾步就可以卸下所有防備和重擔似的。

老天，他覺得自己發起冷戰的決心在動搖，真是太犯規了，傑森。

「小翅膀。」迪克沒忍住去摸那張平靜的睡臉，裝睡的那人便睜開了眼睛，藥物抽去了傑森的所有武裝，因為發燒而顯得水潤的綠眼睛安安靜靜的瞅著他，目光脆弱的前所未見。

「帶你回我住的地方好嗎？」迪克放輕了聲音，輕柔撫著傑森頭髮，有一下沒一下的輕拍著，他很懷念這些親密。

傑森呆呆的點頭，過敏反應緩解，又有迪克在他的身旁，他沒那麼難受害怕了，睏倦的睡意就湧上來，大腦緩慢的接收著訊息。

對了，迪克說要帶我回去休息。

傑森很自然地朝迪克伸出手，然而迪克臉上驚嚇的表情讓他以為自己做錯什麼，困惑的將手收回來，不是很明白對方在錯愕什麼，傑森看著看自己的手掌，寬大的成人尺寸，手指佈滿傷疤。

「是，對，我長得比你還高了。」傑森唸唸有詞的按住床沿，打算自力更生，誰知迪克走過來將手塞進他的腋下和膝窩，將人一把抱起。

「你啞巴啦？怎麼都不說話？」傑森嘀咕著抱住他的脖子，喬出舒服的位置靠上去。

迪克懷抱一如過往般的溫暖，抱著一個兩百磅重的成年男子也面不改色的沉穩步伐令人安心，傑森一路睡睡醒醒，最後終於到了柔軟如雲的床上，他就著迪克的手喝水，乖順的讓迪克給他掛上點滴。

躺平之後聽到迪克憂慮的問他，「傑森，你還記得發生了什麼嗎？」

傑森便努力回想了一下，之前沉澱在心裡最大的不舒服立刻跳了出來，杰森抓住迪克的手，認真的告訴他，「這不是我的衣服。」

「啊？」迪克沒有預料到這個訊息，當他再要追問時，傑森已經沉沉的睡過去了，留下他捏著手裡皺巴巴的紙片，一個人糾結著。

*

我是……我在？

傑森醒來第一件事就是去拔針頭，好做為武器戳瞎敵人……結果抬頭正對著迪克擔憂的神色，他默默地放下針頭，只覺得宿醉似的頭疼欲裂，動了動手指，麻痺效果還在，不過恐慌症已經停止了。

該死的黑面具，居然敢陰他，還有迪克為什麼會在這裡？  
「為什麼……你在這裡？」傑森抹了一下眼睛，眼前穿著全套制服火辣性感的迪克還真不是幻覺。  
他以為對方會如之前所說的，彼此分開一段時間，好好思考一下未來之類的狗屁，為啥要這樣閃閃發亮的出現在他眼前？  
因為冷戰的事情所打算制服誘惑？看這個臭臉應該不是，傑森想抽自己一巴掌，想什麼亂七八糟的玩意兒。

「這是我的新公寓，那是我要問的問題，你怎麼會被人暗算了？」迪克給了他一杯水，藍眼飄移，口吻客氣。

傑森接過之後默默的移開視線，不敢去看迪克隱含斥責的表情，他犯的錯誤太低級了，即使與黑面具正處於合作關係，也不可以掉以輕心……傑森的視線透過玻璃杯看了紅色襯衫。  
操操操操！想起自己如何被黑面具放倒，只覺得頭疼到爆炸的傑森咬住牙跳起來，一把扯掉身上的質感高級的紅襯衫，扣子飛的到處都是。

「王八蛋！」杰森如此咒罵，把本來盯著整個房間，就是不看他的迪克嚇了一跳。

只要想到黑面具的眼神就讓傑森嚴重反感，他可以感覺到骷髏面具下的目光在他身上徘徊不去。  
傑森這23年來的坎坷生活之中，從未遇見過黑面具這種高層次的變態，所以說，當下他感受到壓力可想而知，而布魯斯已經嚴重警告說不能殺的人，他又不能動，只能死命的找這個傢伙麻煩，但是黑面具就是他很難對付那類型，討厭又難殺。

傑森都以為自己見識比常人更多的爛事，但是大宇宙總是能誕生難以形容的創意，

怎會有人明明甚麼也沒做，卻更加讓人毛骨悚然。  
現在那傢伙幫我換衣服了？然後讓我躺他別墅的床上？然後我還不能用槍射掉他的頭，因為他死了北美的毒品交易系統會大亂，布魯斯會生氣，然後傑森就必須避開哥譚一陣子直到老頭子收拾完黑面具死後的亂子，可是傑森不想離開高譚。

他和迪克的事情還沒有解決，傑森不想在這時候離開。

我成為紅頭罩以來有這麼委屈求全過嗎？一時無法負荷這麼讓人難受的事情，傑森呆立在原地，雞皮疙瘩全冒出來，襯衫嘣一聲，徹底地被撕成兩半。

「傑森。」溫熱忽然撫上傑森的光裸肩膀，沉浸在想像裡的傑森跳了起來，同時打開了那隻手，等他意識到那是迪克，還沒來得及道歉，年長的男人面沉似水，拿出一張紙條拍在他胸口，酸溜溜地說，「這是你口袋裡的留言。」

無心計較迪克的陰陽怪氣，傑森搶過來看了一眼，露出理所當然又惱怒的表情，用直接用最殘忍的手法撕碎了那張紙，自言自語道，「我一定要殺了那個傢伙。」

「怎麼？你昨天不是和黑面具在一起嗎？」迪克聽見這話，漂移的藍眼立刻回到他身上，從頭髮絲掃視到皮帶扣，「他到底對你做了什麼？」

杰森看到他這模樣就生氣，「這種時候你就會想關心了？」

迪克完美的臉蛋立刻爆出青筋，咬牙說道，「你說的對，反正這不過就是你又一次的想要葬送自己，我有什麼好擔心的？」

「我救了你的命，讓你免於平白無辜的犧牲，我不懂你有什麼好抱怨的。」傑森對他喊道，結果太大聲弄得自己頭痛欲裂，一口灌下擺在桌邊的水。

「那不是我的重點！我理解你為什麼要那麼做。」迪克戳了戳自己的胸口，又指向他，每字每句都像是在嘆氣，「我也那樣做了，只是我有後援，我總是有後援，但是你呢？你一直都是一個人在戰鬥，你把我們遠遠的推開。」

「我有找羅伊和伊莎貝爾幫我。」

「然後沒有真正告訴他們你要幹嘛！你也不相信我能救你。」迪克滿臉苦澀，「我失敗了那麼一次，就永遠失去了你的信任，是我活該。」

「我從來不需要誰來拯救。」傑森撇過頭，他不喜歡迪克露出那樣的表情，他早就不在乎那場爆炸了，是他自己蠢。他也早就原諒迪克了，但是迪克和布魯斯一樣，就是該死的不肯放過自己。  
傑森拿他們沒有辦法，所以只能一再強調，「我能照顧好自己，不是什麼落難少女。」  
迪克的眼神變得非常失望，他希望聽到的不是這個，要怎麼證明，他能才讓傑森理解？又該如何才能讓傑森重拾對人的信任？學會依靠迪克，和每一個愛他的人？  
迪克輕聲說，「今天如果是我發生這樣的事情，在我被放倒那一刻，警報就會在芭芭拉的辦公室裡響起來，如果我沒有在三個小時回復狀態，就會有人來。你呢？你失去意識後在黑面具那裏待了多久才來找的我？」

傑森瞅向床頭的時鐘，咬住自己的嘴唇，他在黑面具這件事情上確實蠢的無可辯駁，他太過分心了，他突然變得很小，只有十五歲，做了一件差點失去手指的蠢事。  
該死的新型毒氣，該死的過敏，該死的羅曼！  
迪克一手插著腰，一手在自己大腿上敲打，看上去正努力壓抑自己的怒氣，「傑森，你昏迷了多久？」  
警察制服、盤問語氣，還有那種不贊同的姿勢眼熟讓傑森全身的反骨都有些發癢，但是當他看進迪克的藍眼，他忽然意識到男人其實擔心的要發瘋，如果這麼在意，為什麼擺出那種氣人的態度？這樣，自己就算想要道歉，也做不到吧？

找不到和解，拖著的時間越長，想要再開口的認錯就越困難，心裡越來越來難過。

「昨天晚上的事情，我去完成和他的交易，和一個亞馬遜的女人起衝突，黑面具用他的特調瓦斯陰了我們兩個，拿走了他要的東西，然後把我留在一個安全屋，直到我因為過敏醒過來，我立刻離開那裡。」  
因為窒息和嚴重的恐慌症……傑森已經想起了大部分的事情，下意識的略去豪宅和大床那部分，最好連衣服也不特別去強調，傑森受夠了格雷森在蛛網那檔破事之後的古怪脾氣，他現在還沒有對著迪克開槍只不過是因為他知道自己會後悔。

迪克瞪著他，「就這樣？」

「不然呢？就這樣，我不能動黑面具，他想殺我也要考慮一下。」傑森露出牙齒，厭惡自己嘴裡冒出來的官腔，他好想把黑面具在豪華大樓上的辦公室用火箭砲轟掉，羅曼你給我記住，「兩幫人野狗一樣的直接打起來，讓局勢平衡消失，柯波特或者貝恩有機會重新崛起，沒好處。」

「所以你沒事？」迪克確認道。

「就這些？這是和亞馬遜女人打出來的。」傑森朝他展示自己赤裸的上身，全都是小傷，「記得讓布魯斯聯繫黛安娜，查查一個叫做阿忒蜜絲的紅髮女巨人。」

「好，那你要不要解釋一下你的衣服是怎麼回事？」迪克鬆開了拳頭，改雙手環胸，本來嚴肅的臉上泛出一絲冷笑，他要開始算帳了，「你告訴我那不是你換的衣服，在你吸嗨了毒氣之後。」

傑森看起來一臉想要穿越回去抽大嘴巴的自己一巴掌，腦筋正在瘋狂運作試圖找出藉口，但他又不是布魯斯，那個藉口之王，所以在敷衍自己曖昧對象的這方面，伶牙俐齒的紅頭罩華麗的梗住了，「……」

「還真是別人幫你換的，不方便說？」迪克抽走傑森剛剛就拿在手裡的字條，轉頭去找自己的手機，「也許我應該打電話去問一問黑面具。」

靠，他詐我！

「你他媽的無不無聊，就說甚麼事都沒有發生了。」傑森搶過那張紙，覺得迪克在小題大作，他覺得還是講清楚好了，免得迪基鳥腦補過度，覺得他明天就會和黑面具開飛機去拉斯維加斯公證，「你反應過度了，我在一個沒人的豪宅裡醒來，有人幫我換了衣服還蓋被子，就這樣。」

這甚至排不進傑森失去意識醒來之後面對的可怕情況的前一百名，不過古怪程度絕對是前十名。

「我反應過度？你才遲鈍到令人髮指！」迪克聽了之後徹底大抓狂，他額頭上青筋正隱隱跳動，毫無平時的翩翩風度，「黑面具不在那裏真令人意外啊，他不是打算邀你共進午餐嗎？」

啊哈！傑森就知道，提姆這個愛看熱鬧的小告密鬼，「真意外你注意到了。」

「我知道黑面具的所有舉動，我只是沒有辦法針對那一點做任何事！」迪克比了個奇怪的手勢，好像他想掐住羅曼，然後扭掉對方的頭。

「你甚麼時候這麼客氣了？」傑森惱怒的反問，翻舊帳誰不會？「之前我揮朝非法入侵的你打空了彈夾，也沒有見你有絲毫退縮！」

「我不知道。」迪克聳聳肩，食指和中指併攏在太陽穴邊上轉了轉，「也許是你的拒絕終於傳達到我的腦袋裡了？我只是你床伴，你記得嗎？我哪裡來的立場對你的事情比手劃腳？」

傑森張大眼睛，那套說法是在他與蛛網的一切都懸而未決的時候用來劃清界線用的，傑森沒有想過在所有問題都消失之後，這個型態會變成迪克心裡的一個疙瘩。而且他們同居之後，他像個老媽子一樣照顧迪克這個生活白癡，幫他整理，為他做飯，一起看電影，買家具，而且一切僅僅是因為他願意，哪個炮友會這樣的？他有做出補償，根本沒什麼好抱歉的！

傑森得出了結論，壓下心虛，理直氣壯的反駁道，「你也沒有就這樣認了不是嗎？照我意思，我們根本不會住到一塊去！現在來計較這個你有意思嗎？」

「你說的對。」迪克怒極反笑，那個笑容和眼裡熊熊的怒火讓他看起來危險又性感的不可思議，看得傑森喉嚨發緊，「我從沒有那樣對你過，你想試一下真正的炮友嗎？」

這句話說出口，他們倆人同時一愣，傑森眨了眨，啞口無言，等等話題是怎麼轉到這種地方來的？那是來一發的邀約對嗎？  
迪克卻沒有打算收回的意思，直直的看著傑森，輕挑的問，「你怕了？」  
對男人來說，這他媽的是挑釁！

「又不是只和你睡過，我怕什麼？」他冷笑的回擊，看著那雙天藍的眼睛變得晦暗，心裡居然有絲絲的興奮。

「那你最好去洗澡，身上都是瓦斯的味道，臭。」迪克指向浴室，扯下椅背上自己的浴巾朝傑森丟過去，「還有，把羅曼給你的衣服給我脫了。」

「好的，警官。」傑森戲謔的鞠躬，「都聽你的。」

*

傑森洗浴出來，就看到依舊穿著全套警察的迪克坐在床上把玩著手銬，神情若有所思，他肯定注意到那套衣服對杰森的吸引力。  
迪克只卸下了裝備和鞋子，眼神這次毫不含蓄的巡梭在傑森身上，「我以為你在浴室裡面蛻皮呢，洗真久。」

傑森舔了舔唇，發現自己居然有點興致勃勃，該死的格雷森和他致命的吸引力，「你想玩角色扮演？」

「你喜歡的話，我不介意扮演布魯海文的黑警。」迪克瞇起眼睛，拍了拍床，有些不耐煩的說道，「你要在那站多久，親愛的，我是翹班出來的，操完你我還必須回去值勤。」  
傑森往他走去，心想不知道迪克是否有感覺他們之間緊繃的張力，他們第一次做愛，即使他屬於下位，迪克也讓他把控一切，但是這次，他等於自己交出了主動權。  
可是這比之前那樣冷戰好多了，至少迪克又開始對他說話了，傑森不擅長對應冷戰，他可以熱鬧的大吵一架，大打出手，但是冷戰？當格雷森拒人千里之外時，你根本找不到他露出的一點縫隙，而傑森並沒有對親近的人施加暴力的壞習慣，又太過驕傲，不願意認輸。  
直到手銬將手腕固定在頭頂，傑森才後知後覺的意識到將身體嵌在他腿間的迪克服裝依舊楚楚，而他赤裸的像個嬰兒，意識到這點，傑森才真的有點不自在，羞恥感讓他喘了口氣，裝作若無其事的對迪克說道，「你好歹脫個衣服。」

迪克歪了歪頭，漂亮的臉上沒有笑容，只有令人沉迷的慾望，看上去無端的危險，「就像我說的，親愛的，晚點還有事情要忙，不過我想我可以遷就一下……」

他的手指勾進警服的領帶，扯開了那個漂亮的溫莎結，鬆開一兩個扣子，杰森渴望的盯著那片襯衫下的膚色，就在他舔了舔嘴唇想要說些下流話時，那條領帶瞬間遮蔽住他的視野，迪克已迅速熟練的手法在他腦後打上一個結，滿意地說道，「好了，你就這樣想像我脫光的樣子。」

手銬在床頭磨蹭出聲響，傑森掙了幾下居然沒能弄掉，混蛋！

「虧…你能說出這種話。」

倏然失去視覺，傑森不自覺的繃緊了身體，他只能憑著感覺去猜，努力的去聽迪克的動靜，杰森絕對不會承認自己開始有點不安，他現在全身赤裸地躺在一個警察的床上，手被扣在頭頂……他是不是誤入了某種邪惡的格雷森陷阱？該死的美色誤人！傑森在心裡大罵。

「我當然能，現在做個乖孩子，把腿張開。」迪克清冷地說道，傑森差點就硬了，只因為那是屬於夜翼的聲音，他聽到抽屜被打開的聲音，潤滑劑？

傑森忍不住又咬了一下嘴唇，略緊繃的將腿張開，他在心裡一遍遍告訴自己，現在他腿間的是迪克……但他看不到，迪克喜歡擁抱和前戲，但是這個裹在警察制服裡的人，並沒有給傑森任何安撫。

傑森可以想像自己現在的樣子，被困住了，渾身赤裸，雙腿大張的面對一個男人，只要一雙壓在他氣管上的手，一柄十公分的小刀，就可以殺死他。

但是，也只有這個人，傑森才會自願露出咽喉，為理查德·格雷森張開雙腿，除了迪克誰都不能看到傑森最脆弱的樣子，迪克難道不知道嗎？  
溫熱的手掌直接按住傑森的腿根，冰涼滑膩的液體忽然落下，迪克的手指沒有任何預警壓進了柔軟但是緊繃的穴口，傑森閉緊了眼睛，強忍著詢問的衝動。

是迪克，就是他，傑森不需要害怕，可是他為什麼不說點什麼？為什麼要一直沉默著。

隨著手指旋轉著緩慢的進入，傑森微微張開嘴，專注的調節著呼吸，只有這樣才能讓跳動過速的心臟增加氧氣，他從來沒有在床上這麼被動過，更別提手上的束縛和視覺的剝奪，他想要抓住迪克的手或者巡梭他的肌膚，或者放在那手感最令人安心的屁股上，他想要一個吻，就算比在蛛網基地底下的那個吻還要苦他也不介意。

但是傑森只能感覺到有人正緩慢又堅定地打開他，他全部的注意力都只能專注在那開拓自己的手指，還有腿間輕微溫熱的吐息，對於太久沒有做愛而過於敏感的身體來說格外殘酷，那雙完美的長腿已經開始隱約的顫抖著，點燃的慾火讓傑森微微出汗。

「親愛的，如果我們下次還約。」格雷森警官突然開口，聲音裡透出了隱約的不耐，「你最好先潤滑，你實在太緊了。」

傑森才注意到，他們上床之後，迪克沒有再喊過他傑森或者小翅膀，只喊他親愛的，甜蜜的稱呼卻比姓氏更將疏離，他不喜歡這樣，「整整一年了沒有做，迪克，你……」  
他抽了一口氣，因為迪克毫無預警的加進第二根手指，要不是他開口的時候聲音有點不穩，傑森會以為那對他來說根本無所謂，「噓，親愛的，我們不必在床上喊對方的名字，炮友，記得嗎？」

這樣說著，他的手指毫無阻礙的觸碰到那道開關，一股電流竄上背脊，傑森的呼吸一亂，他咬著牙，「所以我叫你迪克！叫你寶貝我會吐…啊……」

「那也行。」迪克無所謂的說道，加快了手指的起伏，第三跟手指擠進他的身體裡，開始小幅度的抽插著，時而不時衝向那個敏感的點，還是會疼痛但是遠遠未達疼痛的閥值，更多的是爽快，只是進度有點太快了，傑森還沒有很好的適應……

傑森並不否認這樣玩確實很火辣，引人興致，他的下身也確實起了反硬，但是他始終沒有辦法適應黑暗，至少心理上的沒有辦法習慣，這個沒有擁抱，沒有輕吻，沒有熱情洋溢前戲的性愛。  
他的雙手被扣住了，甚至沒有辦法給自己的前端一些撫慰，讓他很難受，而迪克只用一句話就堵住了他開口要求的可能，炮友只是單純的來享受性愛的，而迪克身體力行告訴他，他趕時間的時候，對於床伴的需求並不在意。  
迪克不在意，或者說他不想在意了，蛛網的事情結束之後他一直在生傑森的氣。

這樣的遊戲帶著懲罰意味，意識到這點傑森忽然覺有絲委屈，他壓下自己的情緒微弱的低語，「好了，你可以進來了。」  
然後他感覺到迪克手指猶豫的頓住片刻，很輕的嘆了一口氣，「你還要繼續嗎？」

「你不想做了？」傑森要被他這樣不冷不熱的態度逼瘋了，他渾身火熱難耐，而這傢伙居然想抽手？靠，真的在玩弄他是不是？  
傑森瞬間火大了，硬是抬起身朝迪克的方位低吼，鐵鍊扯到極緊，「你敢放我這樣試試？我要你進來，現在！」

迪克很小聲嘀咕了一句什麼，傑森沒有聽清楚，但是他來還不及問，迪克就抽出手指，按住傑森的腰，折起他的右腿，毫不保留進入了還為開拓完全的身體，吐出一口忍耐已久的氣。  
傑森輕哼了一聲，被抬高的腿部繃緊，腳趾蜷起形成優美的線條，他表現的滿意方式是對著壓在他身上的男人喃喃的說道，「你真是混蛋！脫個衣服會死嗎？」

他們現在胯部緊貼著對方，傑森的長腿勾住了迪克結實的腰，但是傑森還是可以透過感覺發現布料的存在，想到迪克只是解開褲子，上身還衣衫筆挺的在操他，有種難言的羞恥快感。

「就說了我等等還要去執勤，不過你不介意，可以在這裡等我，不過我可不打算把手銬解開喔。」迪克按著傑森規律的挺動著腰，語氣裡全是壓抑不住的慾望，他感覺到傑森本來適應的身軀一下子絞緊了，迪克的呼吸也亂了，太緊了，他不自覺的握緊傑森的腰，手指用力到會留下瘀青的程度，迪克渴望的看著傑森為了換氣微微張開的嘴唇，他傾向傑森耳邊，像是能聽到人心慾望的惡魔一樣，「怎麼了？你喜歡這樣嗎？」

迪克會這樣就把自己鎖在床上，整理好之後出去值勤，回來在繼續嗎？傑森無視了自己可以輕易解開手銬的事實，他沉溺在霸道緊湊的侵占裡，不自覺的低吟出聲，隨著後穴的刺激，他想要更多，試圖用雙腿折磨迪克，想在讓迪克碰碰他漲痛的前端，但是迪克的雙手就只是願意在他的腰上和腿根流連，只有剛剛說話的時候，傑森能感覺道他溫熱的氣息吹過耳朵，又帶來一陣新的戰慄。

「迪克……」  
傑森偏頭試圖去尋找迪克的嘴唇，有那麼一瞬間他們鼻尖相擦而過，他試著追逐，卻被手銬拉回床上，迪克在躲他……意識到這個，杰森不自覺的發出嗚咽聲，報復性的緊縮著後穴，他想擁抱這個男人，卻不能碰他，他讓迪克操自己，迪克卻不願意親吻傑森，實在太不公平了。  
但不是你先這樣對待他的嗎？有個聲音小小的在傑森心底說道，因為你覺得迪克的心足夠強大，而你太過膽小。  
他沒有想過迪克會不想繼續下去，是因為炮友不是可以接吻的關係嗎？  
傑森除了更努力勾住迪克的腰，讓他進入到身體更深處之外，沒有別的方法可以接觸到迪克，他們的關係一直若即若離，現在連做愛也要如此嗎？

「你到底想要什麼？傑森？」迪克在他的耳畔低語。

得不到紓解，傑森焦躁的挺腰迎合著，他手指緊緊抓住著手銬和床柱，好像本來就和那些金屬焊在一起，被控在這種不上不下的快感中，傑森快要發瘋了，他覺得自己不能承受更多，「我只想要你……迪克，請你……啊！」

迪克忽然從傑森身上退開，將他的腿壓到肩上，狠狠的拓進猶在收縮著的後穴，暴虐的侵入傑森已經完全被他操軟的身體裡，他對準讓傑森敏感的點，身下的動作一次比一次重，不停地將傑森逼往極限，讓身下的男人發出帶著哭音的一連串咒罵，迪克癡迷地看著領帶無法吸收的淚水從邊沿滑落。

迪克太了解身下傑森的身體了，他曾吻每一寸皮膚，撫過這副曾經被人改造，強大到可以徒手撕裂人體的身軀，火熱至極又傷痕累累，好像久經戰火的城池，又像是只屬於迪克的聖殿，只為他敞開，在他身下婉轉的呻吟啜泣。  
你是認真麼？還是枕邊意亂神迷的情話？如果是後者的話，我怕我會選擇用比手銬更堅固的把你鎖在我房間裡，讓你只屬於我，沒有我就無法存活。  
屬於黑暗面的慾望在迪克心裡竊竊私語，告訴他，就這折斷傑森飛揚的羽翼，把他永遠的留下來，掠奪或者獨佔，囚禁起來，因為傑森偷走了他的心，並拒絕還給他。  
在迪克蠻橫的掠奪下，傑森一聲發出了近乎無助的哭音，極度渴望撫慰的情況下，只憑著迪克的攻佔，進入了情慾的巔峰。  
傑森短暫的人生經歷異於常人的豐富，但是在某方面經驗的缺乏，讓他從來沒想過性愛也可以是折磨人的，他雖然獲得高潮，卻感到難言的空虛，只想快點結束。  
就在這時傑森模糊的聽見迪克問他些什麼，他胡亂的點頭，順從任迪克在他體內釋放。  
*  
迪克幫傑森解開了手銬，不知道是前夜驚魂的影響，還是太久沒有做過，總之潔森疲倦的超乎想像，一向愛潔的他扯掉領帶，綠眼呆呆地盯著迪克幾秒，然後倒進柔軟的枕頭，甚至沒有強撐著去整理自己濕濘的身體，直接扯過迪克的被子蓋上，背朝他卷起來。

迪克凝視著他手腕上紅痕，環狀的紅痕已經浮現血點，之後會換成烙印似的瘀青……他真的該回去值勤了，今天杰森的高調現身已經夠麻煩了，格雷森警探沒有必要給敵人更多把柄。

他開始換掉自己被弄髒的制服，本來想隨便丟在地上的，想到誰正躺在自己的床上，迪克腳步一轉，準確地將衣服丟進洗衣籃裡，重新換上乾淨筆挺的新衣，準備就緒打開臥室的門，他頓住腳步，回頭去交代那卷棉被，「我的備用一次性手機在書桌，武器櫃在床下，注意安全。」

「嗯……」棉被傳來微弱的回應，在迪克準備關上門之前喊道，一顆毛茸茸的黑髮探出棉被偷看他，「嘿，理查德，有件事……希望沒有太遲。」

迪克準備關上門的動作完全靜止，不知道為什麼，當傑森呼喚他的名字，就像對他施下咒語，他無法動彈，他被那串音符給困在了原地。

「我愛你。」傑森溫柔的說道。

**Author's Note:**

> 本章一萬三千字，我寫得非常開心，大家也要開心看，看完記得留言喔。
> 
> 傑森在打完蛛網，知道自己不會早死之後，就想跟大少好好說話了，但是大少那時被他傷得很傷，如同胸口被狠狠刺一刀，與桶冷戰了起來。


End file.
